


Selfish

by MortisBane



Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Extended Scene, Fight Scene, M/M, Tending to injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 04:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MortisBane/pseuds/MortisBane
Summary: Attacked at Royal Imperial, and Eli refuses to stand back.  Help takes longer to reach them so it's up to Eli and Thrawn to defend each other against three attackers and deal with the aftermath of injuries and emotions together.





	Selfish

Eli had expected them to be attacked when accepting Orbar and Turuy invitation to play cards, he just hadn’t expected physically. Leaving the two after Thrawn had blown away their plan to get them in trouble, he really thought they were in the clear. Thought they’d give up and move on to sulk. He was gravely wrong. And he didn’t realize how wrong until he lifted himself up from the gravel that Thrawn had tossed him to and seen the Chiss surrounded by three assailants.

The shock is what hit him first. Assaults didn’t happen to cadets on Royal Imperial, they just didn’t. There were too many expectations held on them by the Empire and the Emperor himself, and yet, here it was in front of him. Just as Thrawn had predicted, the verbal bullying has finally stepped over the line, and he wasn’t sure what to do when actually faced with it. At first, he just remained on the ground, watching Thrawn take on three attackers relatively well.

But the odds were three on one, and Thrawn wasn’t fairing as well as he should if he wanted to get out of there. And for one second, one lapse of morality, a thought crossed his mind. A thought of freedom, to let Thrawn take the beating, and have him unable to complete his studies. If Thrawn couldn’t graduate, he’d have no need for Eli, and he could return to his own studies back among more like minded people.

That was only a fleeting and shameful thought. He couldn’t do that to Thrawn, couldn’t sit back and let him be beaten within inches of his life, judging by how viciously these attackers were going after him. With one swift punch to Thrawn’s gut, sending the Chiss to his knees, Eli’s mind was made up. Grimacing at his own hideous thoughts, he stepped into the fight. Gathering sharp gravel in his palm, he stood to his full height.

“Hey, you!” He called, drawing their attention to him, apparently they’d completely forgotten about him, only having eyes for Thrawn. That was fine, they’d learn better than to overlook him. He reeled back, aiming for their hooded faces, and chucked with all his might, sending the gravel directly into their eyes. It wasn’t a devastating blow, but it distracted and incapacitated them for a few seconds.

Which was just enough time for Thrawn to slam his elbow into the thigh of his nearest attacker. He howled in pain, hobbling back and clutching the damaged muscle as Thrawn stood back up. Eli wouldn’t be able to handle three people at once, he wasn’t even sure he could handle two, but he was going to do his damnedest.

Vaulting over the hedge that had been his best protection, he inserted himself into the thralls of combat, to give Thrawn some much needed assistance. The attackers broke off, the one Thrawn had hit pulling back out of range, one encroaching on Thrawn again as the other came for Eli. Holding up his fists, he circled the attacker, waiting for them to be within punching distance. He may not have much combat training outside of mandatory sessions for his classes, but he was confident enough in the power in his hits, all he had to do was land them.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Thrawn getting closer while still dodging and exchanging blows with his attacker. Eli’s own was upon him, and, judging by his stance, he didn’t think Eli was a viable threat. Big mistake. The first punch was thrown, Eli easily dodged it to the side, then did the same for the next two, taking the third as an opportunity to deal his own counter hit. His attacker let loose a strangled oof as Eli’s fist impacted in the delicate softness of his gut. He doubled over and Eli brought up a knee to smash into his face.

He stumbled back and away, falling onto his ass as he did. Eli smiled at that, feeling a swell of powerful pride, knowing that he did in fact have the skill behind his attacks that he suspected. He held up his fists again defensively, stepping back as the man on the floor wobbled back up to his feet. Unfortunately, while reveling in his success, he’d forgotten about the third attacker.

Behind him, he heard a grunt and slap of skin on skin. Checking behind him, he saw Thrawn, leg outstretched, kicking one of the men away, but his head was twisted to the side, the third one having returned and landing a solid blow to Thrawn’s jaw. But his stance was all odd, not backing up his kick at all, and his body stretched out, exposing all his most vulnerable areas, as if he’d suddenly thrown himself this way and into the path of the fist. With delayed realization, Eli gasped, because that is exactly what Thrawn had done, he’d taken the punch that had been meant for him.

Glaring hard, Eli wheeled on them, stepping over Thrawn and punching the man right back, hard enough he felt his own knuckles split on his teeth. No doubt once his adrenaline wore off he’d feel that, but for now he only felt tingles and the flow of blood over his hand. Thrawn luckily had enough time to right himself and delivered a second kick to the attacker he’d kicked away weakly before.

With the one who’d punched Thrawn a bit of a distance away, cradling his jaw, Eli turned back on the first attacker, to find him quickly approaching. He was sent a kick for his head, that Eli dodged to the side instead of down for, the full force impacting with his shoulder, jostling him off balance and sending him to the ground. Before he could even think about getting up, Thrawn had leaped over him, throwing himself at the first attacker and keeping him off of Eli.

He seemed to be throwing punches faster, with more force, and maybe even more anger. He had gone nearly vicious, like a cornered animal. Before, Thrawn could have been holding back, why Eli couldn’t fathom, but now, he was holding nothing back and attacking with full intent to incapacitate, if not kill.

He heard the shuffle of boots on the ground nearby, and turned to see a leg coming for his face, and he brought his arms up just in time to catch it and stop it from damaging his nose. The attacker tried pulling the limb back, but Eli held tight, wrapping his arms around it and using his legs to swing around and sweep the second leg from the ground and sending the man to the ground.

He scrambled up to his feet, checking on Thrawn, he took a few minor punches that just missed their mark, dinging his shoulder or arm, but was deflecting most and giving back more than he got. Before Eli, the one he sent to the ground was trying to get back up, and another was charging him like a bull. He felt him impact before his brain registered what was happening. They both fell to the ground, Eli’s head hitting the cement and all the air being knocked from his lungs.

He held up his arms, expecting the hits to come to his face, and once the man was straddling Eli’s legs, keeping them locked, one fist after another came for his face and arms. He felt each hit, a wave of pain shooting up his arms and the few that made it to his face were making him light headed when paired with the hit to the back of the head he’d already taken. He vaguely heard something that sounded like an animal’s hiss before the pressure on his legs were ripped away.

Peeking from under his arms, Eli saw Thrawn, having lifted his attacker by the back of the collar and tossing him roughly to the ground. The Chiss looked absolutely livid, teeth bared and glowing red eyes fixed in a permanent glare of utter contempt. Before he could encroach on the attacker now on the ground, the other came up behind him, trying to lock him in a hold. And again Eli heard that animalistic hiss, only this time, he saw it coming right from Thrawn’s own mouth before he hoisted and vaulted the man over his shoulder and landing him down beside his comrade.

“Hey! What’s going on over there?!” A far away shout reached their ears accompanied by the rush of several footsteps. They all five looked at the coming sound, before the three attackers scrambled up to their feet swiftly. Wordlessly, they took off before either he or Thrawn could lift a finger to stop them, and they were long gone before the newcomers were even close.

Thrawn came over to him, panting heavily, sporting a few cuts and what looked like the beginnings of Chiss bruises on his face. Eli was sure he couldn’t look much better, he took a few good hits to the face. Thrawn held out a hand for him to take, and Eli took it gladly, coming to stand on slightly shaky legs. His head swam slightly, but he didn’t feel any terrible pain coming from his head, hopefully meaning no concussions. Instead his entire face felt hot and throbbed with the beat of his own heart, as well his knuckles and palm stung.

“Thanks.” He panted, trying to wipe the sweat from his brow and catching his breath.

“Are you alright?” Thrawn asked, only then letting go of Eli’s hand, he noted, and inspected Eli’s face.

“Could be worse.” He admitted. Thrawn looked, almost concerned for Eli’s well being, making this night even more odd than it had been before. Seeing Thrawn unleash rage, true and unfiltered rage, then express un-shielded concern and worry, it was more emotion than he’d ever seen the Chiss display, and it threw him off for a second. Thrawn couldn’t really be that worried over him, could he? No, he had to be reading into things with his own emotions.

“Apologies, I tried to keep you out of the confrontation.”

“Yeah I noticed that. Took quite a few blows you shouldn’t have because of it.” He smiled, feeling a sting as a split in his lip made itself known to him. “I know I didn’t do that great, but I can still hold my own, no use getting yourself more hurt as a result.” Thrawn nodded slowly, not looking convinced. Eli’s smile fell.

“Noted.” Noted, not a confirmation that he wouldn’t do it in the future, Eli really hoped there wasn’t a future though. “Now, I believe it is time to speak with Comendant Deenlark.”

* * *

After meeting with Deenlark and returning to his and Thrawn’s shared quarters, Eli felt no more calmer. Instead he was even more riled up. Thrawn seriously didn’t want to expel their attackers, after everything they did to them not an hour ago? He understood Thrawn’s reasoning, to a degree, yet still, he couldn’t get over the sight of them viciously attacking him and Thrawn, they needed some proper punishment, not just being on edge for a few months. And to top it all off, Thrawn then refused to go to medical for his injuries.

“You are frustrated with me.” Thrawn said, as if stating the weather once the door to their quarters had closed and locked.

“What gave that away?” He groaned, rolling his eyes exaggeratedly. Thankfully, Thrawn caught that it was rhetorical and didn’t answer him. “I just don’t feel it’s fair that they’re gonna get off scot free after what they did, look at you!” He gestured to Thrawn’s face, seeing the dried blood under one of his cuts and the growing dark blue spots.

“They are not getting off ‘scot free’ as you say.”

“Close enough, we get beaten in the streets and they get an upgrade to a better school.” He sighed and threw up his arms exasperatedly before moving to their shared fresher. There was a standard med kit there, as was in all freshers across the school, it was for minor injuries, so it’d be good enough for their purposes, and since it was their only option it would have to do.

“I understand you are upset.” Was all Thrawn said and didn’t move to defend his point any further. Probably because he felt he’d already successfully done so and there was nothing left to say on the matter.

“More than upset.” He mumbled. “Now sit down on your bunk.” Pointing to the bed he showed Thrawn the med kit as explanation. Thrawn sat with no problem and waited, his back straight and glowing red eyes following Eli’s movements.

“You need not tend to my injuries Cadet Vanto, I can do so.” He said as Eli set the kit down on the bed and popped it open.

“I’m sure you can,” he agreed, “but I know most of these really bad ones are because you took them for me. I feel a little responsible for them, so let me take care of them to at least clear my own conscious.” Which was true, seeing the cuts and bruises pulled at his heart strings with insistent guilt. If he’d been better in the fight, quicker, more observant, or even stayed out entirely, Thrawn wouldn’t have been hurt as much. So patching him up would be his repentance.

“Very well.” Thrawn turned back forward and waited while Eli dug out what he’d need. He started with the cuts, using a disinfectant to clean it before applying bacta patches to them. The procedure felt oddly intimate, and he had to fight down the blush that threatened to bloom across his cheeks every time he had to lean in closer to Thrawn’s face. They’d never been this close before, other than sparring practice, which was an exercise meant to deal damage or prevail. This was just...comforting. Delicately caressing Thrawn’s sharp features, under the prying eye of the Chiss. Thankfully, it was all done in silence, and before long the cuts were dealt with. There was nothing to be done for the bruises, they’d fade in time, and as long as nothing was broken, Thrawn should be fine in about a week.

“Alright, all done.” He announced, putting the bandages back in the kit.

“Thank you Cadet Vanto.” Thrawn replied. Eli fought off a grimace, he really wish Thrawn would call him by his name when they were at least alone, it was off putting and extremely impersonal to be referred to by his rank and last name. But, maybe that was just how Chiss worked and not an insult to Eli in any way.

“Don’t mention it.”

Eli, noting how close they still were, made a move to pull away. He had planned to take the medkit back into the refresher and patch up his throbbing knuckles before calling it an early night, only he was stopped. Thrawn’s hand had come out and grabbed his wrist gently, but with enough force to make Eli still.

“Now, allow me to tend to your own injuries.” He turned Eli’s hand over in his grasp, looking at his scuffed up palms from the gravel and the cuts across his knuckles. The bleeding seemed to have slowed, but enough had already dried on the back of his hand.

“You don’t have to do that.” He defended, trying to pull away, but Thrawn wasn’t letting him go.

“But I do. I had intended to keep you from the fighting when pushing you over the hedge, and managed to hurt you as I did so.” He ran a light finger over his palm. “And then failed to properly protect you when you became involved.” His eyes trailed from Eli’s face down to his hand, eyes narrowing darkly. “Allow me to ease my own conscious.” The Chiss looked back up at him and gave him one of those small smiles, and so much for fighting down his blushing, because that was so very intimate that Eli couldn’t even form words. He nodded slowly in affirmation, and Thrawn released his wrist, turning to grab supplies from the kit at his side.

He started with his hands, disinfecting his palms and knuckles on both hands before replicating the bacta bandages Eli had done for his face. He paid extra care to his knuckles, his palms hadn’t been cut open all that bad and should be fine without bandages, but his knuckles were. He hissed through his teeth a few times as they were cleaned and wrapped, but once secured, Thrawn trailed a gentle hand over them, like a silent apology.

Then, Thrawn turned his attention onto Eli’s face. He trailed up and down his features slowly and intensely. He couldn’t have been too hurt there, sure he’d taken a few good hits to the face, he only felt the throb of what must be bruises, and only sting of a cut being on his split lip. Thinking of it, he ran his tongue over the damaged lip and tasted the copper tang of blood.

Thrawn sat up higher, reaching out for Eli, cradling his face and pulling him down further. Blue fingers prodded at his cheeks and forehead, and he felt when they would touch at fast forming bruises. Then, those fingers made it to his lips, and ran gently under the affected area. Eli’s breath stuttered in his throat and he just held it while this close to Thrawn’s own face.

The Chiss pulled away thankfully, and Eli could breathe again. He rummaged through the med kit and pulled out a container of bacta salv. Eli watched intently as Thrawn turned back to him, taking the disinfectant first across his lip. The sensation, while slightly painful, was extremely stimulating, reminding him of a kiss almost. But then, after Thrawn gathered some salv on his pointer finger, he trailed a firmer finger across Eli’s lower lip, and he felt his heart leap at the sensation. The action was like that of a lover, trailing loving fingers over their significant other’s lips before claiming them, and once that thought was in his head, he couldn’t make it go.

It was his own fault, for allowing his attraction for Thrawn to grow rather than stamping it out. At first, it was simply the looks, Thrawn was listed relatively high on Eli’s scale of beauty, with his muscles, angled face, bright eyes, and silky hair. He thought it was just looks, so he let the crush fester and just tried to ignore it, but then he got to know Thrawn. He got to see him in all his cleverness, and in his innocence. Confused by the odd things Humans would do, or some idiom he’d never heard before, only to turn around and effectively deduce the outcome of some war reenactment they were walked through in class. Thrawn was smart, a little naive, beautiful, and above all else, compassionate. Because here he was tending to Eli’s wounds because he felt he should, not because he was told, but because he wanted to, and protecting him in fights and taking blows for him. So that simple crush of attraction grew and grew until here he was, fantasizing about Thrawn as his lover like some over emotional teenager.

Coming out of his thoughts, Eli realized that Thrawn had stopped applying the salv, and instead had moved his hand to hold the other side of his face. Thrawn was holding Eli’s face, and staring directly into his eyes, the glowing red trying to convey something Eli couldn’t read, or maybe they were trying to find something within Eli’s own. It definitely wasn’t something that was part of tending to his injuries. Eli stared back, his breath slowing in his throat, not sure what was happening but feeling a hope rise in his chest.

Then, as if straight out of Eli’s dreams, Thrawn pulled him down and he felt the Chiss’ lips on his own. The contact was quick and light, as if testing the waters and leaving Eli room to pull away and deny it if he wanted, but he would never dream of it. He pressed into the kiss, covering Thrawn’s mouth with his own and gasping a breath through his nose feeling the prick of pain along with the spark of tingling pleasure of finally kissing Thrawn. If all he needed to do to kiss the man was get beaten up by three hooded figures, he would have gone antagonizing other cadets a long time ago.

Thrawn’s mouth beneath him relaxed into the kiss, as if he’d been worried Eli wouldn’t have been reciprocating, and they could start moving their lips together. Eli’s heart was hammering in his chest, pumping blood making his injuries throb harder but he could care less, because the one thing he’d fantasized since meeting Thrawn was finally in his hands. He brought his hands down onto Thrawn’s shoulder to support his balance, but Thrawn had other ideas. He removed one hand from his face, bringing it instead to his hip and giving it a few tugs to pull Eli down onto his lap.

From this vantage he could feel all of Thrawn’s muscles underneath his uniform. His strong thighs, broad shoulders, firm grip, and chiseled chest. He groaned into the kiss, using the new leverage to push down and wrapping his arms around Thrawn’s neck. Thrawn let out a sigh that bordered on a moan if he’d drawn it out longer, and it spurred Eli to get the Chiss to moan for him. He scooted closer in Thrawn’s lap, making their chests flush, and trailed a hand down his side, mapping out the strength he could feel.

Thrawn let out a sharp hiss of pain as he did so, breaking the kiss. That’s right, Thrawn had taken a good hit to his abdomen. Eli probably just pressed way too hard into the bruise he had there. He shuffled back, a blush flaming at his cheeks.

“Ah, s-sorry! I forgot. Maybe I shouldn't be on your lap.” He stuttered, holding his arms up and away from Thrawn. The Chiss smiled up at him, having moved one hand to hold his no doubt aching stomach.

“No need to apologize _ Eli _, it is to be expected. However I think you may be right.” Thrawn answered, and honestly he could have said anything and he wouldn’t have processed it, because Thrawn had called him Eli. Not Cadet Vanto, or Eli Vanto, just Eli. Stars he’d follow this Chiss to the ends of the galaxy if he spoke his name like that all the time.

Suddenly however, Eli was lifted and moved around. Thrawn turned him to the side, and deposited him on his back on Thrawn’s bunk. The med kit knocked over in the process and scattered its contents to the flow with a loud clatter. Thrawn didn’t seem to pay it any mind and instead crawled over Eli, trailing a sturdy hand down his side to his waist.

“This should prove more adequate.” He said and captured Eli’s lips again in a kiss before he could answer. He was very right. Eli reached up, wrapping his arms back around Thrawn’s neck, fingers lightly playing with his short hair as he kissed back enthusiastically.

He’s never had such an experience before in his life, sure there had been boyfriends and girlfriends in his youth, but all he’d ever done is pecked their lips and held hands. Never has he been kissed senseless by the man of his dreams while coming down from the high of adrenaline, and aching from a fight. It was exhilarating, sensational, and it was all Thrawn. The blue man who had swept through his life, turning everything upside down and forcing Eli to trail after his endeavors. And yet, in this moment, Eli would change absolutely nothing about what brought them here.

Thrawn pulled away from the kiss, and Eli sucked in a few deep breaths, somehow forgetting to breathe as they kissed. The man on top of him trailed his lips away from Eli’s mouth, across his cheek and down his neck, light kisses never lingering in one spot, marks would stir the rumor mill far too well.

"Apologies Eli, I have never been this selfish before." Thrawn whispered into his neck, nuzzling the base with his nose, trying to pull the collar of his uniform away enough to do so.

"What's selfish about this? You're not taking anything I'm not willing to give." He answered, turning his head to better expose his neck for the Chiss.

"But I shouldn't be taking this, and you shouldn't be giving it." Eli smiled to himself, trailing his hands down to hold Thrawn’s face between them and urge him back up to look into his eyes.

“Then, maybe I’m being selfish too.” With that he pulled the Chiss down onto his lips again. Regardless of how this ends, he’d enjoy every single second of it, because maybe they were both selfish, but they wanted the same thing so nothing in the galaxy could stop them.


End file.
